


arc(h)

by hxganbana (lycorisrxdiata)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/hxganbana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars are destined to burst. Love is no different. How long do you go, dancing around the very edge of your feelings before you're about to burst? When is it that you realize you can no longer avoid gravitating toward him? (Hitachiincest, Hikaru's P.O.V. Rated M for sexual content.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honesty was going to wait until I woke up later in the day to go through and post this, but then I decided I wanted to pull a 'Yonce and drop this on you while you all sleep as a way to say 'I have nothing better to do with my life this summer, other than devote ridiculous amounts of time to writing things like this for my OTP'.
> 
> At any rate, I have been meaning to update. I'm still very interested in my He Said, She Said series; however, I am an avid fan of tacking myself onto other ideas that cross my way. Whether it's an AU or an alternative method of writing, I'm there. As such -
> 
> Ta-da! My newest experiment involves style, and point of view. I see a lot of stories concentrated on Kaoru's perspective, and how Kaoru feels, which makes since, since you see more internal dialogue from him - but I honest-to-God am a bit more inclined towards Hikaru and his flaws. I strongly believe he's just this big wreck of feelings that's trying to sort it all out, and his character development is nothing less than amazing to me. Of course, being the avid shipper that I am, I decided to take that little fact, and use it as fuel for my story.
> 
> So, here's to hoping you enjoy! I hope some of my metaphors/motifs catch your interest, I had a lot of fun experimenting with this. Leave reviews and favorites - both are appreciated!
> 
> (Now excuse me while I sleep.)

_When did you start to fall for him?_

Somewhere between the vastness that flirts between space and time, you lifted you finger from the pages of the cosmos and simply lost track. For all you know, it could've been caught in the spiral of childhood, having watched identical shades of amber flicker with happiness from the kiss you parted on a blushing cheek. Perhaps it might've visited in the awkward gap of puberty and the way he slipped between your palms a bouquet of blooming heliotropes.

Or, it could be now. Watching alabaster fingertips idle with the envelope that's been so carefully constructed it threatens to fall apart with just the slightest touch.

Yes, maybe it is _now_ , because you own hands desire to cover them, cradle them, bring them to you lips and -

"Hikaru." On the edges of fantasy, it's that honeyed voice that drags you back. "This one's for you."

"Oh?" You don't hesitate - you let your digits brush over your brother's, giving it a glance that is nothing less than disdainful. "Surprise, surprise."

"You don't even want to read it?" Kaoru is smiling rather impishly. Another pang of longing overcomes you.

"Why bother? She'll probably say something like 'I love the way you look out the window on some days, then read psychotheory the next. It's so deep of you'."

For dramatic effect, you batter your eyelashes. He laughs, light and easy and cruel for all its intentions. You both just want to see her burn.

"She does realize that 'psychotheory' I'm reading is a discussion about human personality from one of the most revered researchers in the field, right?"

"Please, Kaoru." You slip off the window pane, heading towards the door. Kaoru is quick to follow. "She's not even intelligent enough to distinguish our desks. Probably can't even count to five."

"Nii-san!" Now he's laughing harder than before and wrapping a hand around your shoulder. "Nii-san, you're horrible."

Yes. Yes, of course you are, which is exactly why you reach the courtyard with your words sharpened. It's why you tear her apart with every lash of your tongue, rip at the envelope with your anger channeled through your muscles, and it's why you see her off with the confetti of a false confession.

Kaoru is mean, but you'll always be meaner. More twisted, more hellbent, more sadistic. More determined to break hearts and make tears because this planet is vast and sprawling with the backbone of the cosmos holding it in line yet somehow your world is still only made of "us", and "apart from us."

You think you'd like your world to grow, but only if he can stay the moon that you gravitate around.


	2. tension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tension (n.) 
> 
> 1\. considered the rising point in a story arch - uses conflict to raise the emotional level of the text to a boiling point.  
> 2\. a type of strain; pressure.  
> 3\. being in love, but too afraid to come out and say it.

Haruhi.

Her name is Haruhi, and for a second, you think she's the constellation to guide you. She can say your name knowing _it's you, not Kaoru_ , dazzle you with her ferocity, and stun you with the ease through which she handles your bullshit. She even acknowledges that you are not just specks of asteroid dust but your own star, so you start to like her.

Oh, you do start to like her, but you still _love him._

You love him for every moment you spend after the Host Club planning your best pranks. When you watch the way he falls asleep, lashes fluttering shut with another novel held tight to his chest. How he says your name in the dead of midnight knowing neither of you are going to sleep. How he still wants you to hold him knowing you're both just a bit too old for all of this. As he smiles, as he frowns, as he's crying, as he, as he, as he -

But you don't say a word. You just let these thoughts go on ticking as you both stretch away from each other like a red shift.


	3. climax.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> climax (n.)
> 
> 1\. the peak of the story arc - happens when the tension of the text reaches a head.  
> 2\. peak intensity; excitement.
> 
> (v).
> 
> 1\. point at which things can no longer keep going as they are, resulting in a violent desire that brings about necessary release.

Touch, and go.

When you're 'touch', things are normal. You both have your classes. Friends that try to orbit your systems. Work. Nothing that would suggest you've spent maddening nights against your brother's trembling frame.

That's why, when things hit 'go', all bets are off.

It's not that you two mean to be so indecisive - you just keep hearing from your therapist that your HPD(*) is not cured by being so co-dependent on him being your everything. Sometimes, Kaoru agrees.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, things flicker. Blur.

"Such a pretty night." Again, drawing you back in to the state of reality with a gentle voice. He's even gazing at you, lips curled into a smile and auburn ringlets managing to frame his alabaster visage. (Funny how curly both of your hair really is - wouldn't have even known it had you two decided to quit being so intent about styling it a certain way).

"There's no clouds, either." You force yourself to focus in an effort to add to the conversation.

"I'm glad we didn't miss the Fall Festival this year - I'd hate to ruin our streak."

"What makes you say that? 'Course we weren't gonna miss it."

"I know that." And he's smiling wider still, fingers brushing over knuckles until they manage to grip your hand. How quick you are to return the gesture. "...I guess what I really mean to say is, I'm glad I didn't miss this with you, and that we get to spend it by ourselves."

You don't even reply - you just press your forehead against his until his breath is your breath, until you disassemble your thoughts and let them line up with Kaoru's, until you kiss him raw and find your hand underneath his jeans.

A thousand times. You've heard him say your name in husky moans a thousand times over, and for every time it happens, you can't explain what comes over you.

Something feverous. Reverent. Wild. It makes you rush home with him in the car, hands on hands on thighs until you get him to the bed and find yourself deep inside.

"Hikaru - "

_More._

"Hika - mnh - "

**More.**

"Hi - !"

More. More, because you are drunk on the flush of his skin against the moonlight. More, as sweat tickles down your spine alongside his dragging nails. More, while he arches off the plane of the mattress so sharply his walls clench down hard and plunge you into your release.

Only when you come in him and let a sigh lace around your throat do you think, just for a second, that you've managed to transcend your body and merge.

"Nii-san - "

"I love you."

You don't pull out. You don't really even move , really - you just run your fingers along Kaoru's cheek and admire what you have while the moment is ripe.

"...this happens to us a lot, don't you think?"

"Just a little bit." You both laugh in the face of silence, lips quick to find each other.

Expanding your world wasn't a bad experience, although finding the center of it is better still.

†

*Note: HPD stands for Histrionic Personality Disorder. HPD is a mental disorder in which the person has maladaptive behavioral responses that primarily revolves around having a grandiose need for attention. Oftentimes, the sufferer will exaggerate the importance of a relationship.


	4. resolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> resolution (n.)
> 
> 1\. point in the story which the climax has been reached - often the period where things are resolved, and come to a close.  
> 2\. coming to a conclusion; realizing what was needed all along and wishing it hadn't taken so long to get there.

She spins in her hand-sewn dress, gloved fingers finding her husband's. Here, they are the center of the universe - all others rotate around like planets to their gravity.

Leave it to Tamaki to give Haruhi a five-star wedding.

"I love her dress." Kaoru murmurs this to you with your hands laced together. "Mother's really outdone herself this time."

"I think so, too."

Your thumb brushes over his fingers, and all you can think about right now is that you might like to see yourselves in their image - your hands on Kaoru as you both spin around, matching rings to sit on your fingers and for all of your friends to tell you they saw this coming miles away -

"Hikaru?"

"Let's dance." You lead him up to the floor, hand on his back. For now, you won't say a word; when the time is right, this will all collapse. Burst. Push the core out and spread into space, and when the debris of the nebulae all clears -

A new light will be born.


End file.
